1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the ecologically safe disposal of sewage and more particularly to the conversion of aqueous sewage into potable water.
There have been many proposals and processes devised for decontaminating aqueous sewage and/or converting it into potable water. Generally, such processes are very expensive and impracticable from an economic standpoint. Further, such prior processes required the expenditure of a considerable amount of energy and large quantities of polluting chemicals. It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide a method of decontaminating aqueous sewage in a novel and inexpensive manner utilizing relatively inexpensive and readily available materials, such as coal having a relatively high sulphur and a relatively low energy content. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following prior U.S. patents which may be deemed relevant to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,846 -- Aug. 2, 1938 -- Laughlin
U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,939 -- Nov. 13, 1962 -- Katz
U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,740 -- Sept. 13, 1966 -- Gitchel et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,076 -- June 8, 1976 -- Hess et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,146 -- Feb. 15, 1977 -- Bain et al.
It is believed that the invention as claimed patentably avoids the foregoing prior art by achieving the aforementioned objective in a novel manner.